1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling diode lamps for a vehicle light device, the diode lamp pertaining to a predefined range of diode lamps. It also relates to a diode lamp lighting module, to a module for controlling diode lamps arranged in a control device of this type, and to a light device incorporating a control device of this type
The term “vehicle light device” refers to a lighting or signalling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a first known prior art, a control device of this type comprises:                a lighting module on which there are arranged                    one or more diode lamps from a predefined range, and            an associated set of resistors; and                        an electronic card allowing automatic current control of the lighting module via the set of resistors in order to cause the diode lamps to operate correctly. The current injected into the lighting module is thus regularly compared and adjusted as a function of a reference current derived from a current source.        
A solution of this type has the following drawback: the automatic current control (the current reference and the injected current) is sensitive to electromagnetic disturbances, and this reduces the precision of the reference current and the losses in the current applied to the diode lamps, resulting in impaired operation of the diode lamps.
According to a second known prior art, the resistors are arranged on the electronic card connected to the lighting module and joined together by a plurality of links connecting a plurality of connectors so as to produce the appropriate currents for the range of diode lamps present in the lighting module.
A solution of this type has the following drawbacks:                it requires a corresponding number of connectors on the electronic card, and this increases the material costs and price, and        either the lighting module or the link used for connecting this module to the electronic card has to be configured in a specific manner.        
What is needed, specifically, is a system and method that remedies one or more of the drawbacks in the prior art.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention remedies these drawbacks of the prior art.
It relates, according to a first subject-matter, to a device for controlling at least one diode lamp for a vehicle light device, the diode lamp pertaining to a predefined range of diode lamps, comprising:                at least one lighting module comprising:                    at least one diode lamp,            at least one device for transmitting a unique signature representing the predefined range of the diode lamp, and            means for receiving a current for powering said diode lamp, the current being determined as a function of the unique signature;                        and a control module comprising:                    reception means for receiving a unique signature transmitted by the lighting module,            current adjustment means for adjusting and supplying, as a function of the transmitted signature, the current to the lighting module to cause the lamp to operate,wherein the unique signature transmitted by the transmission device is an analog frequency signal, a digital signal or a pulse width modulation signal.                        
According to non-limiting embodiments, the control device has the following additional features:
The lighting module and the control module are remote from each other and cooperate via a communication beam.
The control device further comprises a second lighting module and the control module is intended to receive a second signature representing the predefined range of the diode lamp of the second lighting module.
The invention relates, according to a second subject-matter, to a lighting module comprising at least one diode lamp for a vehicle light device, the diode lamp pertaining to a predefined range of diode lamps, comprising:                at least one device for transmitting a unique signature representing the predefined range of the diode lamp,        means for receiving a current for powering the diode lamp, the current being determined as a function of the unique signature,wherein the unique signature transmitted by the transmission device is an analog frequency signal, a digital signal or a pulse width modulation signal.        
According to non-limiting embodiments, the lighting module comprises the following additional features:                The transmission device is a microcontroller.        The unique signature is transmitted for switching on the lighting module.        The transmission device uses a direct single-line link for transmitting the unique signature.        The transmission device uses a multiple-line link for transmitting the unique signature.        The transmission device is intended further to transmit an item of information concerning a configuration of the diode lamps to be adopted.        The lighting module further comprises a temperature sensor.        In this case, the unique signature is chosen also as a function of the temperature provided by the temperature sensor.        The lighting module cooperates with a control module via a communication beam, the control module being intended to receive the unique signature and to adjust and supply a current to the lighting module as a function of the transmitted signature.        The transmission device is powered with the supply current of the diode lamp.        
The invention relates, according to a third subject-matter, to a module for controlling a lighting module comprising at least one diode lamp pertaining to a predefined range of diode lamps, comprising:                reception means for receiving a unique signature transmitted by the lighting module and representing the predefined range, and        current adjustment means for adjusting and supplying, as a function of the transmitted signature, a current to the lighting module (10) to cause the lamp to operate,wherein the unique signature transmitted by the transmission device is an analog frequency signal, a digital signal or a pulse width modulation signal and in that it cooperates with the lighting module via a communication beam.        
According to non-limiting embodiments, the reception means also allow the transmitted unique signature to be converted into a reference voltage value intended to be used by the current adjustment means and the current adjustment means comprise a voltage-to-current converter and a comparator. Furthermore, the current adjustment means allow a current to be supplied to a transmission device of the control module intended to transmit the unique signature.
The invention relates, according to a fourth subject-matter, to a vehicle light device incorporating a control device according to the preceding features, and in which a control module is located behind the light device, whereas a lighting module is located in front.
As will be seen in greater detail hereinafter, this unique signature associated with a predefined range of diode lamps means that the electronic card and, more particularly, the control module no longer have to be configured in a specific manner for a lighting module (it will be standard), and there are no longer disruptive electromagnetic disturbances, since there are no longer any resistors combined to supply the appropriate current nor a current feedback loop.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.